


Ringing In The New Year

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: During the Ghosts New Years Eve party, Logan finds himself ringing in the new year with a bang.





	Ringing In The New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostieeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieeBug/gifts).



The sun was just starting to set over Fort Santa Monica as Logan helped Hesh and Merrick with bringing in the alcohol from storage for the New Years Eve party they were having. 

It was few and far between that they could get time off, let alone have an actual party. Logan was looking forward to having a few drinks and relaxing with his family and friends to ring in the new year. 

He was trailing behind Merrick and Hesh while they brought in the huge cooler they were going to use to the rec-room. He was carrying three cases of beer and still had to go back for the hard liquor. Luckily there was already a few big bags of ice in the rec-rooms freezer. 

“Logan can you get the door?” asked Hesh as he set his side of the cooler down on the black tiled floor. 

He sighed and looked around the three cases of beer he was holding, a scowl etched onto his features. “Do I look like I can?” 

He shot Hesh a glare and went back behind the cases of beer in his arms. 

“Right, sorry.” 

“Sorry.” Logan scoffed. He heard the clicking sound of the door a second later, thinking it was a little to quick considering Hesh was in front of him, unless it was Merrick who opened the door since he was closest to it. 

“I got it, you guys go in.” 

Logan’s eyes went wide when that familiar baritone voice hit his ears. He glanced to his left to see Keegan holding the door open for them. For once the teams scout sniper was in casual wear and had no trace of face paint on. And to put simple, he looked absolutely gorgeous in Logan’s eyes. 

He waited until Merrick and Hesh were fully through the door before making his way in too, he didn’t need Keegan to see the red tint on his cheeks. 

He began to walk in, giving the older man a small smile and nodded his head in thanks. The sound of the door clicking behind him made him falter for a brief second, he was knowing Keegan was still behind him. 

Ever since he met the man in the no man's land he was like some teenage girl. All giddy and nervous when around him, and he was lucky he could keep his cool while out on missions. Yet dating was never Logan’s strong suit, so he thought it would be better to just stay friends and not go with his feelings this time. 

“Here kid, let me help you.” He grabbed the top two cases from Logan, making it much more easier to carry. 

“Thanks, but I had it.” They walked over to one of the tables, setting the cases of beer down. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. The thought of going back to get the rest of the drinks made him want to roll his eyes into the back of his head. 

“Logan you were struggling.” He set his elbow on one of the cases and arched a brow. “I don’t know why you didn’t just put them in the cooler and drag it back here. Merrick could use some more exercise.” 

They both turned their heads to Merrick who was filling up the large cooler with ice. He didn’t turn to them, so he either didn’t hear them or chose to ignore. Logan picked the latter, Merrick was like an elephant he hears everything. 

Keegan turned back to Logan, hitting the case to get his attention. “Is this it, or is there more?” 

“Yeah, I need to go back to get the more harder stuff.” 

“I can go with you if you want?” He looked around him, seeing everyone getting stuff ready for later. “Everyone seems to be busy here anyways.” 

“Uh sure. I’d love the help.” 

xXx

They made their way down the hallway, heading towards the storage room where they kept the booze. Logan’s heart was racing and his blood was beginning to rush south - trying his best to keep calm in the situation of actually being alone with Keegan. Now was not the time to pop a boner. 

He want to strike up a conversation, he wanted to get to know the quiet sniper a little better. But he wasn’t a big fan of small talk and he didn’t want to embarrass himself either. Deciding it was best to keep quiet for now. 

They finally came to the storage room, Logan got out the key to unlock the door - flipping the light switch as he walked in. The room was filled with a bunch of boxes, some old desks, weapon cases and a few dozen cases of different types of alcohol.

He thought it odd at the time, being in the middle of a war and having this much alcohol on a military base. But he guessed that’s why the door was always locked and only a few had a key to it, his father being one. 

“Alright kid, what are we bringing back?” Keegan turned to him, his icy blue eyes staring into his brown ones. 

He went to his back pocket, taking out the list his father gave him. “Dad wants two bottles of each. I don’t think he wants people getting drunk off the good stuff.” 

Logan chuckled as he put the list back in his pocket. Then he made his way over to where the drinks were. He started handing Keegan the bottles to set by the door, there was eight in total which wasn’t bad and it helped he didn’t have to carry all eight back to the rec-room. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. 

He made his way back to where Keegan was, taking a huge steep over some boxes he lost his footing a little bit and stumbled. Keegan’s hand came up, grabbing his arm to steady him. “Easy kid.” 

He straightened himself out as Keegan let go of his arm - immediately missing the mans touch. “Thanks.” 

The older man nodded and started handing Logan his share of the bottles to carry. Then they made their way back to where everyone was. 

The quietness between then was becoming a little too tasking to Logan’s liking, so he finally bit the bullet and spoke. “You looking forward to the party?” 

“A little, I was never a party person, I’d prefer to stay home or in my room if I was on base. What about you?” 

“Yeah, I’m just happy we’re actually celebrating tonight. It seems like a distant thing now you know?” Logan sighed and looked down at the floor. He missed how life was back before the war, when everything was peaceful. 

“Mmm. It does. In a way I miss hearing the fireworks from my room and the shouting of intoxicated people walking the streets or barracks.” He glanced over at Logan, a small smile tugging at his lips. He always loved how Logan styled his hair, or at least try too. His short blonde hair was in a small wave, but with all the post workout sweat he had going on it made his hair look disheveled. 

“I miss the fireworks too, and the barbecues my dad always did for the new year.” 

“A barbecue sounds amazing right now.” 

“Maybe I could get my dad to let us have one.” He chuckled at the thought, he knew he wouldn’t let them have one, no matter how hard he begged, 

“Good luck with that kid.”

They came to the door leading into the rec-room. Logan opened the door and he was happy he didn’t drop a bottle. The bottle were set on the makeshift bar they had going on for the occasion, he was still wondering who was going to be mixing the drinks. 

He looked around to see Hesh putting the beers into the cooler, and Merrick was talking to his dad about something. He neither cared or wanted to know. He looked back over to Keegan who was setting up the bottles in a perfect line. 

“I don’t mean to bail on you, but I wanted to get a quick shower in before tonight.” He gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. 

He turned to him, looking him up and down. “No worries kid, I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Okay. See you tonight.” He gave him one last smile before departing to his room. 

xXx

Logan snuck away from the ruckus that was the party, he could only watch so much of his brother getting drunk and revealing a bunch of humiliating things from his youth. So now he was out on one of the balconies with a beer. 

It was peaceful and quiet out there, yet he could still hear the laughing of the team and others from the rec-room. He sighed and took a sip of his beer, then sat the bottle on the ledge. 

For once he saw no one outside, everyone was in at the party or in their rooms. But it was nice to have a little fun, instead of worrying about the next attack. 

He tapped his fingers on the wooden ledge and looked up at the star filled sky. It was close to midnight, the excited feeling he always had at this time were now a faded memory. There was no more excitement for the new year, hell he doesn’t even remember the last time he was sincerely excited about something. 

The sound of the door opening snapped him back to reality. He looked over his shoulder to see Keegan shutting the door behind him. 

“I thought I’d find you out here.” He walked over, leaning against the ledge next to him. 

“Yeah, had to get away for a bit.” 

Keegan nodded, then looked out at the abandoned obstacle course. “Yeah, me too. Your brother finally passed out at one of the tables. He should have a nice hangover tomorrow morning.” 

Logan laughed and shook his head. “Good! From all the embarrassing shit he told about me he deserves it.” 

He nudged his shoulder and laughed. “Not all of it was embarrassing, most of it was cute.” 

“Cute? Yeah, i don’t think so.” 

“To me it was.” His fingers grazed Logan’s hand, making the younger man tense for a second. “I have a little surprise for you.” 

Logan looked over at him, eyes wide. “A surprise?” 

“Yup.” He looked at his watch to check the time. “You’ll see it soon.” 

“Okay.” He looked back out towards the obstacle course, trying to figure out what the surprise was. But Keegan was a mystery, and he wouldn’t doubt his surprises were too. 

“Hey Logan, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from Logan’s once he turned to him.   
“What is it?” 

Keegan’s opened his mouth like he was about to say something until he was interrupted by a loud bang, then some cackling. Logan’s head snapped over to where the sound came from, his eyes lighting up when he saw the blue firework in the air. He turned to Keegan, eyes glistening. 

“How did you? Where did you?” He glanced back over to the sky to see more fireworks being shot off. The red, white and blue colors filling the sky. 

He jumped into the man’s arms, Keegan slightly tensing at the sudden embrace. Unfortunately Logan pulled away before he could wrap his arms around the younger man. 

“Thank you Keegan, you have no idea how happy you have made me right now!” 

When they locked eyes, something changed. Keegan’s face softened, eyes showing nothing but love. His hand came up to cup his cheek, Logan leaning into the gesture. Then Keegan leaned down until he was mere inches away from his face. 

“Happy new year Logan!” Then he closed the gap between then with a firm kiss. 

xXx

Keegan pinned Logan to the wall of the storage closet, kissing along the side of his jaw, down to his neck. He started to lightly bite and suck on the sensitive skin near his Adam's apple while Logan’s hands worked between his short black hair. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold wall - softly moaning. The sound of fireworks and people cheering were a distant memory for him, all he could think about was the man kissing and sucking his neck right now. 

This was only a fantasy of his, it wasn’t supposed to come true, yet here he was and he had Keegan to thank for it. His eyes shot open as he felt the palm of the older mans hand cup his growing arousal. His hand kneading at the fabric of his jeans, the friction sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

“Oh shit that feels good.” He leaned his head back again, eyes fluttering shut until Keegan stopped palming him. He looked at the older man with curiosity that soon turned to shock when he watched him unbutton his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. 

Keegan smirked, getting down on his knees and taking Logan’s rock hard cock into his hand. He began to slowly stroke him, his thumb tracing down his slit. The grunt he heard from the younger man made his own cock twitch. 

Logan opened his eyes, looking down at Keegan on his knees with his cock in his hand. He hasn’t been this turned on since he hit puberty and was doing his damnedest to not orgasm just yet. He bit his lower lip, making eye contact with the man in front of him. 

Keegan winked, then he parted his lips, taking his member into his mouth. He gasp, trying to hold onto something from the sudden wet heat the engulfed his member. The only thing being Keegan’s hair. His hands played with his hair as his member went further and further into the man's throat. 

He pulled back, bobbing his head a few times before pulling away with a loud pop. Logan looked down in both awe and shock as he tried to catch his breath. That’s when he noticed the string of saliva still connecting them. 

Logan let go of his hair, relaxing his body against the wall, just in time for Keegan to take him back into his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a fabulous blow job, or did he ever? 

Looking down again, he was mesmerized in watching Keegan take him into his mouth over and over again. 

His breathing was becoming labored, Keegan could see he was close. He looked up at him, seeing the younger man in complete ecstasy was pure joy to him. He licked the saliva off his lips, taking him back into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, then Logan gasped, shooting hot globs of semen down the man's throat. 

Keegan pulled away once he was done, swallowing every last drop. He stood up, wiping the rest of the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. Logan gazed into his eyes, a smile of pure ecstasy showing on his face. Keegan leaned down, kissing the man before him.

Logan could taste himself on the other man’s lips, but he didn’t care. A few moments later, keegan pulled away and spun him around. His hands coming up to brace himself against the wall. Keegan against his body, nipping at his earlobe. He brought up a small bottle to Logan’s view, flipping the lid open with a single flick of his finger. 

“I thought we could have a little more fun!” Keegan set the bottle down on the table next to them, then pulled away from him. 

Logan looked over his shoulder to see Keegan work the button of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down far enough to free his own hard cock. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching Keegan stroke himself for a moment made his own cock eager for round two. 

Keegan grabbed the bottle of lube from the table, pouring some onto his cock and rubbing it own. He positioned himself behind the younger man again, kissing his neck as he slowly entered him. 

Logan loudly moaned until Keegan was bottomed out. He stayed still, letting Logan get use to the new stretch. When he pushed back, trying to make him move. Keegan chuckled, smacking his ass for good measure. Then he pulled back until he was almost all the way out, and slammed back into him. 

“Well happy new year to me.”


End file.
